There are many types of storage devices available to facilitate the organization of clothes and other objects. A recent trend in storage and organization involves the use of prefabricated modular units that are assembled by the end user. These units include storage fixtures such as shelves and drawers that fit into a frame and may be free standing or mounted on walls. Some units allow the user to assemble the shelves and drawers according to user preference, while other units are made to be assembled in one way only therefor limiting its design and usefulness. Some units require tools and/or mounting hardware to install the systems.
Therefore, a need exists for a modular storage device that is capable of mounting many different types of storage fixtures in many different configurations. It is also a further need for the modular storage device to not require the use of tools when assembling and rearranging the storage fixtures. Finally, there is a need for the storage system to assemble and mount to walls without the use of complex brackets and hardware saving the user time when installing a new system.